Snow White, The FoR version
by TuckingFypo
Summary: Story on a looong hiatus, DO NOT READ! Summary: Title says it all. RaiFuu is the main pairing...but it will probably have some ToFuu in it.


**Summary: **Title says it all. Flame of Recca version of Snow White. RaiFuu. :D

**A/N:** Yo minna! This is my first attempt on a RaiFuu fic so please don't kill me if it phails. :3 I know that my story **Twins** isn't finish yet but...oh well. (Gah, unfinishing a work has been my bad habit. XC But don't worry, Chapter 7 of Twins is coming soon.)

Anyway, please take note that **all characters here are chibified and since this is a Flame of Recca version of Snow White, I've made some major changes.** :D And if you see some random numbers like this (4.), it means it has an explanation at the end of the chapter. :D

* * *

**Snow White (The Chibi Flame of Recca Version XD)**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom far, far, far, far, far, far, far

**- Two years later -**

far, far away. The queen of that kingdom gave birth to a baby girl whose hair is as purple as the eggplant she just ate yesterday, eyes as green as the emerald in her necklace and skin as white as the milk they get from their cows everyday, and the princess was named Fuuko.....but her nickname is 'Milky White'.

When Milky White was 11 years old, the Mother Queen got sick and later died. Milky White got lonely and when the King saw this, he remarried. The new queen was kind to Milky White and they treated each other like a real mother and child. The queen would sometimes have some mother-daughter bonding with Milky White and Milky White would sometimes massage her mother's back. Milky White was very happy for her stepmother was very kind to her, to the King and to the people of their country....but it didn't last long enough.

5 years later, when Milky White was 16, a sad and unexpected incident happened which made Milky White very lonely and she felt that her world was gonna shatter. "Mikoto-jousama, the King was found dead in his bedroom this morning." A servant told Mikoto, Milky White's stepmother who, at the moment, was busy brushing her blue....or violet (or whatever color it is) hair.

After hearing the news, she bowed her head down, sobbed and hurriedly went to the King's bedroom. When she arrived there, Milky White and some relatives were mourning beside the bed. She walked up to Milky White, hugged her and said, "Don't worry, I'm still here and I'll take care of you."

But beneath that sobbing face, the Queen was smiling, or better yet, jumping for joy for she was sure that her plan will finally succeed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the King was buried and the King's unimportant-to-the-story relatives went back to their own kingdoms, the Queen finally took off her ugly mask (not literally XD) and planned on killing Milky White. The young princess heard of this 'EBIL plan' while eavesdropping from the Queen's room and hurriedly escaped to a far, far, far, far

**- 3 days, 15 hours, 7 minutes, 2 seconds later -**

far, far forest.

The Queen was so furious when she heard that Milky White escaped and ordered Mokuren, her secret lover, to kill Milky White and bring her heart together with her Fuujin to the Queen. While walking inside the big forest, Milky White spotted a house. Because she was hungry and tired from all the walking and running, she went inside the house to search for some food and probably stay there for the night. She knocked the door open and shouted, "Hello?! Is anyone home?" When no one answered, Milky White entered and started scanning the house.

When she was about to climb up the stairs, a loud crashing sound was heard which made her look behind her. There, she saw a girl holding a frying pan up in the air who stepped on the pile of cans on the floor which made the 'crashing' sound. They stared at each other for a few seconds, wailed out loud then hugged each other.

"Ahh! I thought it was a monster!" Princess Milky White cried. The lady she was hugging sniffed and replied, "I thought you were a burglar!" They giggled and wiped the tears which threatened to fall on their eyes before. It was a relief that they were not the one they thought the other were and it was a relief that they are both safe. The two girls suddenly heard a knock on the door followed by some gibberish whispering. The girl went to the door and opened it. Standing by the door was 5 guys and a woman. "Hime!! I told you not to let a stranger inside our house!" Said one guy.

"Yeah, what if she hurts you?!" Said another guy. 3 of the guys readied their axes and aimed for Princess Milky White but the woman stopped them. "H-HOLD IT! Flamy, Happy, Tiny! She's not an enemy and I can sense that she has a good madougu with her." Spoke the woman.

'What the? She can _sense_ that I have a madougu with me?! How can she...?'

-grr-

The guys' stomach grumbled. They had been exhausted from their work in the woods since the afternoon and badly needed something to eat. "It was a good thing I've cooked dinner early! Help yourselves!" The little girl whom Princess Milky White met said. She was kind and also cute. She has brown shoulder-length hair that was tied to pigtails. She wore a yellow turtle-neck sweater underneath the green spaghetti-strapped dress. It suited her which made her even more cuter.

The guys （except the grumpy one who never smiled and was sulking the entire time) hurriedly grabbed a seat and devoured the food.

"Nyum nyum nyum nyum...."

"Hish ish relichoursh! (This is delicious!)" The guy with a hat said.

"Manners, Recca. Manners!" Said Kagerou. The guy just grinned at her, much to the elder woman's dismay. The little girl, noticing that Princess Milky White was silent at a corner, approached her and waved her hand in front of her face in hopes of getting the Princess' attention. "Hi, why aren't you still not eating? Don't be shy, treat this home as yours." She smiled.

"Umm, no thanks. I-I....need to go now." The Princess replied. (Okay, so now I'll stop calling her 'princess' already since Recca here is scaring me with that shining red eyes of his glaring at me, together with the hammer in his hands.)

"But...." The little girl frowned upon hearing this. She actually wanted her to stay and be friends with her. Just then, the older woman appeared and spoke, "Yanagi-chan, please understand her." The elder woman looked at Fuuko and said, "It's sad that you have to go, but I hope you'll come and visit us again, okay?" Milky White nodded and replied, "Okay. So....I'll be leaving now."

Just as she was about to take her first step, her stomach grumbled. -grrr-

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at her. The elder woman and the little girl just sweatdropped. "....I think it would be a good idea if you just stay here, young lady." The elder woman spoke.

* * *

"YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM YUM...." (Delisioso! LOL. Dora the Explorer, everyone? XD)

Everyone stared in shock as they watch the young lady who introduced herself as the 'princess' devour all the food she can digest in her little stomach. 2 minutes more and she finally said her 'thanks' for the food followed by a loud, burping sound. The 'emo', silver-haired guy just grumbled in disgust. "And since you said you are a princess, I thought you would at least have some manners...." He retorted to which Milky White frowned. "Hey, I was reeeeally hungry so you really can't put the blame on me!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"But why did you ran away from your kingdom, Milky-han?" A guy who wore a black and white jester costume asked Milky White. "Hey, that's a stupid nickname! Can't you call me using my real name?" Asked the slightly annoyed Milky White.

"We would, but you never told us your real name...." A guy with spiky black hair spoke.

Shhhinggg.....

Silenced covered all of them and everyone sweatdropped. "Err...sorry for my stupidity but....YOU ALSO HAVEN'T INTRODUCED YOURSELVES TO ME YET!!" Milky White shouted and the little guy earned a smack on the head from her. "Aww, geez, okay okay. Just don't screech or shout like that!"

-Ahem ahem-

Someone cleared their throat out of nowhere. "Let me do the introducing for you, milady. My nickname's Flamy because I can shot WONDERFUL, MAGNIFICENT and POWERFUL flames from my arms! Err....but my real name is Hanabishi Recca. Nice to meet you, _Princess_ Milky White." The guy walked towards the little girl and held her hand. "This is my Hime, Sakoshita Yanagi. She can heal any wounds so....sometimes we call her 'Doc'." Yanagi sweatdropped, "Ahh, but I'll be more happier if you call me by my real name...." Some veins popped in her head and she stepped on poor Flamy's foot. "ARGHH!!"

"Err....now, I'll be the one to introduce while Recca-niichan recover from....his _pain_. I'm Kaoru Koganei, you can just call me 'Kaoru' or 'Koganei' if you want."

The biggest guy in the group spoke, "Dude, that's how you usually call people, you call them by either their name or their surname and not both everytime. Or, are you afraid of...."

"NO!! NONONONONO!!" Cried the little boy who was running around in circles.

"Ahahaha." Laughed the jester-costumed man. "His nickname is actually 'Tiny' because he's small and he hates it when everyone calls him that...." Everyone except Kaoru-kun giggled in amusement of his nickname.

-coughcough- "Now, going back to introducing people, here is Ishijima Domon-niisan. But we often call him Happy because.....well.....he's always happy."

Recca who was still trying to recover from the pain of his foot, interrupted. "We actually wanted to call him 'Dumby' because he's dumb but...."

"That nickname doesn't suit me! And so does Happy.....what suited me was MIGHTY! Because I'm strong! Have you seen anyone with these muscles before, huh, princess Milky White?" Much to Domon's disappointment, the others wasn't listening to his blabbering about his muscles and turned their backs on him and chatted about something else.

"So! This guy here is known for his insults and icy death glares. We wanted to call him 'emo' but Sneaky said it would be good if we call him 'Grumpy' instead!" Recca narrated.

_OVER 9000_ veins popped in the silver-haired guy's head. "I. SAID. DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT. I have my own name!"

"Hah! The nickname suits you very well, Mister Emo guy!" Retorted Domon. Grumpy just rolled his eyes.

"My real name by the way is Mikagami Tokiya. P-....pleasure to meet you, _princess_ Milky White."

"Mikagami....Tokiya....hmmm. Since you don't want to get called 'Grumpy' I wonder what I'll call you...." Milky White said.

"Just 'Mikagami' or 'Tokiya' will be fine, geez." Grum-...I mean, Tokiya replied.

"Aha!" A bright light bulb appeared in top of Milky White's head. "I'll just call you Mi-chan from now on!! Ehehehe, don't you think it's cute? Huh? Huh?" And Princess Milky White started to run around _Mi-chan_ hyperly repeating the said nickname which made him really annoyed.

After Milky White got tired of all the running, she sat on the sofa groggily. The elder woman of the group bowed down and introduced herself. "I'm Kagero, the mother of Recca. Nice to meet you, Princess Milky White."

"You can just call her 'Mommy' if you want!" Koganei stated. "Hey! She's only **MY** mother! Err...and probably....Hime's mother....in law." Recca blushed after saying the last sentence. The rest of the guys just rolled their eyes.

"And since she's like a fox, her nickname is 'Foxy'!" Domon added.

-Ahem ahem- "Aren't you forgetting someone?" The jester-costumed man grinned widely. "I'm Joker, be awed by my manly charms!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Spoke Recca.

"Ohh....so he's Sneaky?" Milky White asked.

"Yeah, his nickname is Sneaky because....he has mad stalker skillz. (1.)" Koganei replied.

"Now, it's **your** turn to tell us your real name." Mi-chan, who was half-sleeping in the other sofa said.

"I'm Kirisawa Fuuko, the real heir to the kingdom of Lestava. (2.) It was a pleasure to meet you all." When Fuuko was about to bow her head down, the group suddenly heard a loud, crashing noise outside followed by a maniacal laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I finally found you, you brat of a princess!"

- - - **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued - - -

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. Yes, Joker has mad stalker skillz. He actually found Kagero's hidden ninja house at volume....17 or 18, I'm not sure. And, the 'skillz' wasn't a typo, I intended it to be spelled like that. :P

2. I know this may be ridiculous but since I can't think of any great kingdom names, I just used 'Lestava' from Anzai-sensei's other manga, MAR. (And it's also a good way to advertise MAR, XD)

So....how do you like the first chapter? Good? Bad? Lame? Cliffhanger? Tell me what you think by reviewing! (People who doesn't have FFnet accounts can also review, you know.) I actually intended this fic to be a oneshot. But since I enjoy writing it, I extended it and made it a multi-chaptered fic. :D (And this is actually the first chapter of mine that has 2000+ words. Yay!)


End file.
